


[Podfic] Keeping It Loki

by aranel_parmadil



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Domestic, Dream Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Storytelling, Wet Dream, sexy talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look, it was a dream god damn it. It was just a sexy, toe-curling, kinky, cock-hardening, *wet* dream. Yet it didn't matter how many times John told Sherlock that, Sherlock got all red-faced and stalked out of the sitting room, and then stalked back with his mouth open but stalked off again without actually saying anything.</p>
<p>Yes, well John Watson knew precisely what to do about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Keeping It Loki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Keeping It Loki](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746164) by [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/pseuds/AtlinMerrick). 



> And now for something completely different!
> 
> I adore [AtlinMerrick's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/pseuds/AtlinMerrick) work, and if you haven't read any of it then give yourself a stern talking to and march your little self straight over to her AO3 account. She has her very own universe of Sherlock/ John stories and they are, in a (barely adequate) word, wonderful. This podfic is by way of a graduation present for her as this glorious creature has just completed her degree here in London, and will soon be heading back to the US. I can't put into words how much I will miss having her on this side of the pond.
> 
> Oh, and once you have devoured her fic, do go check out the gorgeous Sherlock Holmes books that she has had published: [here](https://www.amazon.co.uk/Sherlock-Holmes-John-Watson-Partnership/dp/1780927207/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1469375618&sr=8-1&keywords=the+day+they+met) and [here.](https://www.amazon.co.uk/Sherlock-Holmes-John-Watson-Night/dp/0993513603/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1469375661&sr=8-1&keywords=the+night+they+met) I promise you won't be disappointed!
> 
> Grateful thanks and squishy hugs go out to consulting_smartass who, despite being swamped with work and RL issues, still found time to create the beautiful cover art for this podfic.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

 

 

 

Keeping It Loki: [Soundcloud.](https://soundcloud.com/aranel_parmadil/podfic-keeping-it-loki-by-atlinmerrick)

Music: Wagner - [Ride of the Valkyries.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=seFWvCDQFv0)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover Art for podfic 'Keeping It Loki' by AtlinMerrick | read by aranel_parmadil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722604) by [missmuffin221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221)




End file.
